


The Ghost of Darkly

by hotforholtz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Investigation, Gen, Murder, Serial Killers, death mentioned, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotforholtz/pseuds/hotforholtz
Summary: FBI Agents Mulder and Scully are presented a strange case where the calling card of the killer matches a well known serial killer. The one problem is, the killer has been dead for a month. The Agents must turn to the only experts in this field...The Ghostbusters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, there's a description of the murder scene in the first paragraph of this fic. It's not overly descriptive but if that's not your thing all you need to know is that there was a tall-tale sign it was a specific killer and there limited explanation of how else it could've happened. So you can skip it and carry on with the fic.
> 
> (I own no characters except Frank H Darkly. No copyright infringement intended)

“Scully, listen to this and tell me what you think.” Agent Mulder walked into the office, holding a file close to his face. “There was a double murder in upper New York state. Victims were two caucasian males between 20-25, of average height and medium weight. They were found in an abandon industrial wear-house outside the town of Janesville. Here’s where it gets strange; the body were stacked in an ‘X’, one man laid on top of the other perpendicularly, naked. Both laid on their stomachs. And, both of their lefts hands were removed with surgical precision and are missing from the scene. Who’s profile does that match?”

“Well,” Agent Scully started slowly. “That matches the profile of the serial killer Frank H Darkly, Dr. Hands, to a T. However, given the fact that Darkly was executed a month ago, it’s most likely a copy-cat killer.”

“Look at this.” Agent Mulder placed a picture on Agent Scully’s desk and pointed at a distorted devilish smily face carved in the upper back on one of the bodies. “Darkly’s calling card. This was never public information in case of copy-cat killers. The only one who would sign this is Darkly himself.”

“Mulder, what are you suggesting?” Agent Scully arched her eyebrow at him. “Darkly escaped jail and was never really executed?”

“Not at all, Scully! Agent Lee witnessed it. No way he'd lie.” Agent Mulder mocked being offended. “I am suggesting that the ghost of Darkly has risen from the grave and committed the murder!”

Agent Scully sighed. “A ghost…A ghost killed two people? Mulder, I usually can give you the benefit of the doubt but seriously? Grasping at straws a bit.”

“Is there any other way to explain it?” Agent Mulder asked. “What’s the matter, Scully? Still don’t believe the team in New York?”

“While there is now solid evidence of the existence of paranormal entities in the form of ghosts, the likely hood that one could commit murder seem unlikely.” Agent Scully argued.

“What about this?” Agent Mulder handed her a jar filled with a strange green slime. “This was found at the crime scene. It matches a substance known as ectoplasm discovered and documented by a Dr. Abby Yates, Dr. Erin Gilbert, Dr. Jillian Holtzmann, and a Ms. Patty Tolan.”

“The Ghostbusters?” Agent Scully asked. "You’re telling me that whatever is in that jar is something linked to ghosts?”

“According to our labs, but I would like expert opinion on it.” Agent Mulder said.

Agent Scully nodded. “Who ya gonna call?”


	2. Chapter 2

Abby and Erin were looking over the revisions over there book, with Patty watching over their shoulder serving to make the book understandable to people of the non-science field. Kevin approach them as they sat in the back of the first floor of the firehouse. “Um, there’s a fox skull and the flies here to see you guys.”

“You are so lucky you’re pretty.” Patty stared at him as the three Ghostbuster walked to the main room of the floor. There was a man and a woman standing in the center of the room, dress very professionally. Patty whispered to Erin. “Yo, who called the Men in Black?”

The woman stepped forward, offering her hand. “Hi, Agent Dana Scully. This is my partner, Agent Fox Mulder. We’re from the FBI.”

“Oh that make sense.” Abby nodded and shook her hand. “Dr. Abigail Yates. This is Dr. Erin Gilbert and Ms. Patty Tolan. What can we do for you?”

“We have a very unusual case and would love to have your expert opinion on it.” Agent Mulder said. “We’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

“No problem. Let’s get the other member of our team and see what you have.” Erin nodded.

Patty went to the hole in the ceiling where the fireman pole was and bellowed. “Hey Holtzy! Can you come down here? We got FBI people here!”

“They can’t prove anything!” Holtzmann yelled from upstairs as she approach the pole to slide down. “I know my rights and refuse to talk to anyone without a lawyer! If anything, the CIA should be here! It’s not under their jurisdiction!”

As she landed with a thud, everyone stared at her confused. Erin growled at her. “Holtzmann! They are clients! That’s Agent Scully and Agent Mulder.”

“Ohhh, excuse me.” Holtzmann approach Agent Scully. “Dr. Jillian Holtzmann, nuclear engineer, badass ghost buster, and 100% model citizen, at your service.”

“Right…” Agent Scully shook her hand wearily. 

Agent Mulder pulled out a jar from his coat pocket. “First off ladies, we were wondering if you could identify what this slime is.”

“Slime! Erin, that’s your department.” Holtzmann announced.

Erin took the jar and examined it. “Abby the…”

“PKE SM, right here.” Abby handed her a device smaller than the usual PKE Meter, but was specially tone for ectoplasm. 

Erin opened the jar and set it on a table near by. The other occupants in the room gathered around. Erin held the stick shaped PKE SM device above the jar and it instantly went off. Agent Scully looked at her. “Dr. Gilbert, what does that mean?”

“Well, Agent Scully, by our measurements, this is indeed ectoplasm from a paranormal entity. If you give us a few days, we should be able to tell you the class of the entity.” Erin said. 

Agent Mulder nodded looking up at the Ghostbusters. “Ladies, have you ever heard of a ghost committing a murder?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, I’m not sure about successfully committing one. But they try like hell to.” Abby said.

“So, you have seen a ghost actively trying to commit murder?” Agent Scully asked.

“When aren’t they?” Holtzmann asked, shrugging off the top of her cover-alls and pointing at a rather large bandaged wound on her shoulder. “Just this morning, one of those little bastards threw a glass sheet at my head.” She leaned closer to Agent Scully and whispered conspicuously. “He had horrible aim.” 

“To be fair, you were singing Pat Benatar’s ‘Hit Me With Your Best Shot’ to the ghost. I would’ve done the same thing, baby.” Patty added.

“Anyways.” Erin said, deciding to ignore that tangent. “Yes, Agent Mulder. Ghosts can be incredibly malevolent and violent. If given the opportunity, a ghost strong enough could indeed kill someone. But, there’s a lot of variables that go into it this. May I ask why you’re asking? If we had more details, we’d be able give more relevant answers.”

“We have received reports of a double homicide that matches the description of a recently deceased serial killer’s style of killing. There was a detail found at the crime scene that was the killer’s signature, which is information not given to the public. The slime you’ve identified as ectoplasm was found at the scene too.” Agent Scully explained.

“We want to explore the possibility of the killer’s ghost coming back with a vengeance.” Agent Mulder added. “This is your area of expertise, ladies. We’re hoping for expert opinion.”

The ghostbusters exchanged glances before excusing themselves to discuss for a moment. Abby said to the three others. “Rowan did it. He nearly ended the world”

“But, Rowan knew how before he died.” Erin said.

“Weaken barrier, curtsy of Rowan, have made it easier for the ghosties.” Holtzmann added. “If it’s determined, I don’t see why it couldn’t. Possession would be easy.”

Patty nodded. “It would have to be possession if anything, I think. But again, this might not even be paranormal.”

“Well, we’ll them handle the not even paranormal and do us.” Abby said turning back to the agents. “Sorry about that. But we believe the most likely ghost explanation would be: the ghost was able to come to this side due to the weaken barrier that separates our world from theirs. The ghost would then have to possess a living human to conduct the murders. There’s side effects to possession. One of which is ectoplasm draining from the possess person’s orifices, which is possibly why there was slime on the scene.”

“Have you seen this happen before?” Agent Scully asked, looking perplexed.

“Possession? Yes we have.” Patty said looking a bit uncomfortable.

“I was possessed once and nearly killed Holtzmann.” Abby added, a bit shamefully.

“The body is just a vessel. Sometimes another driver can just come a highjack it!” Holtzmann said, wiggling her fingers like she was trying to be haunting.

“And you call me spooky.” Agent Mulder mumbled to Agent Scully. He turned to the Ghostbusters. “How would you recommend we handle this? Assuming it is a ghost?”

“I would say, you need to calculate the killers move and plan ahead.” Erin suggested. “You won’t be able to know who’s possessed easily.”

“And if we do?” Agent Scully asked.

“You bust a ghost!” Holtzmann cheered.


End file.
